Take Aim
by moonfan4eva
Summary: When sixteen year old Aurora Wilson gets taken from her school, the BAU team must find out all her secrets and find her before there's one more body littering the ground.
1. Rory's Life

**Chapter One: Rory's Life**

 ** _Disclaimer:_** no… (Cue sad face)

* * *

Waking up was one of the hardest things to do nowadays. Especially when you have to cover up most of your body to hide bruises and red marks.

Yeah, okay, so I lied to my friends about having a loving family. I can't tell them about what _really_ goes on, or else that would mean it would be real. This is all just a nightmare, and when I wake up, there won't be alcohol everywhere. My skin won't be littered with bruises and left-over concealer. Dad won't yell at me, and mom will pay attention to me. It's just a really bad dream. It's not real.

I gently pushed the covers off my bed and pulled myself out of the small comfort it gave me. Swinging my legs over the edge, I continued my way to the closet where I picked out an outfit: a graphic tee ('I'm Secretly Batman') and a pair of jeans. After throwing my hair in a high ponytail and putting my clothes on, I looked in the mirror and nearly cringed. Thank goodness I can afford makeup with my babysitting job, because otherwise… yeesh.

After applying foundation, concealer, and a little more concealer I looked normal. I applied concealer on the bruises on my arms then put on my shoes and ran to school.

* * *

Adrian grabbed my arm to slow me down as I entered the school. She laughed at me and I laughed too, thankful she didn't grab one of my bruises.

"Sometimes I swear you should try out for track." I just nodded, still out of breath. Anna came running up, pigtails bouncing. She had a giant grin on her face and was waving a newspaper ecstatically. She shoved the paper in my face.

"Did you hear about the new murders in our area?" she said, just slightly out of breath. "Here! Read it!" I took the paper and started reading aloud.

"' _Quantico, Virginia has a killer on the loose—_ ' Okay, Anna, did you write this?" Anna blushed but prodded me to keep reading. I sighed and continued to humor her. "' _hunting victims with brown hair and green eyes. The serial killer has had seven previous victims and there are no clues—_ '" I stopped again and gulped. "Brown hair and green eyes?" Anna instantly deflated.

"Oh, no, I'm so sorry, Rory, I didn't even think…" she trailed off and Adriana cleared her throat.

"How about we ditch first and go to the music room?" Anna and I laughed and Adrianna grinned. First period was our free period (we should be studying, but oh well). Adrianna bowed and gestured to me. "Lead the way, milady." I laughed and made my way to the music room, my best friends following.

I burst into the music room, relishing the smell of polished metal and cleaning spray. I relaxed and leaned against the grand piano. Anna giggled.

"Lounge singer, much?" Adrianna lit up.

"Sing for us, Rory!" I blushed and twisted my ponytail into a bun.

"I dunno guys… I don't normally—" Anna did her puppy face (which worked really well with her baby-ish face) and Adrianna whimpered like a dog. I laughed and shook my head, my ponytail falling again.

"Fine. Which song?" Anna and Adrianna looked at each other and said: "Chandelier." I frowned.

"But I always do that song for you guys." They groaned.

"Fine, um…" Anna looked at Adrianna and shrugged.

"You Can Let Go Now, Daddy," Adrianna blurted. I raised an eyebrow. She shrugged in response so I just went with it. I didn't play the piano because, well, in all honesty I haven't heard the song in years and didn't remember the chords. So I just started to sing.

 _"_ _Wind blowin' on my face_

 _Sidewalk flyin' beneath my bike_

 _A five year-old's first taste_

 _Of what freedom's really like_

 _He was runnin' right beside me_

 _His hand holdin' on the seat_

 _I took a deep breath and hollered_

 _As I headed for the street_

 _"_ _You can let go now, Daddy_

 _You can let go_

 _Oh, I think I'm ready_

 _To do this on my own_

 _It's still a little bit scary_

 _But I want you to know_

 _I'll be ok now, Daddy_

 _You can let go."_

Adrianna shivered and Anna got tears in her eyes, so I stopped. Anna poked me and nodded, so I continued.

" _I was standin' at the altar_

 _Between the two loves of my life_

 _To one I've been a daughter_

 _To one I soon would be a wife_

 _When the preacher asked,_

 _'_ _Who gives this woman?'_

 _Daddy's eyes filled up with tears_

 _He kept holdin' tightly to my arm_

 _'_ _Till I whispered in his ear_

 _"_ _You can let go now, Daddy_

 _You can let go_

 _Oh, I think I'm ready_

 _To do this on my own_

 _It still feels a little bit scary_

 _But I want you to know_

 _I'll be ok now, Daddy_

 _You can let go._

 _"_ _It was killin' me to see_

 _The strongest man I ever knew_

 _Wastin' away to nothin'_

 _In that hospital room_

 _'_ _You know he's only hangin' on for you'_

 _That's what the night nurse said_

 _My voice and heart were breakin'_

 _As I crawled up in his bed, and said…"_

I took a deep breath and willed away the tears that were building in my eyes.

" _You can let go now, Daddy_

 _You can let go_

 _Your little girl is ready_

 _To do this on my own_

 _It's gonna be a little bit scary_

 _But I want you to know_

 _I'll be ok now, Daddy_

 _You can let go_

 _You can let go._ "

Adrianna started clapping and Anna burst into tears and hugged me tight. "That was so beautiful, Rory!" I gave a shaky laugh and thanked her. Adrianna grinned at me and I gave a small shrug and gestured to the other one, whose arms were apparently stuck around my waist. She cleared her throat Anna let go.

"Sorry," she giggled, wiping the tears from her eyes. I smiled and told her it was okay. Then the bell rang. I frowned.

"I thought it rang at ten o'clock?" Adrianna asked. I checked the clock in the room.

"It's only nine thirty." The fire alarm went off and we sprinted outside, but there were so many people and I lost them. I started to cry. I hated large crowds. Someone's arms wrapped around my waist and I screamed. He spun me around and I stared into seemingly soulless dark brown eyes. I started to scream but he covered my mouth with duct tape and slung me over his shoulder like I was nothing. I kicked and flailed and thrashed but he just carried me out of the school and into an old sedan. He shoved me inside and said, "Don't cry. It'll be over soon."


	2. A Turn for the Worst

**Chapter Two: A Turn for the Worst**

* * *

I was more terrified than I'd ever been in my life. Even though he was gentle enough with me, I was terrified. He introduced himself as Emmett King and told me that he hoped I'd last longer against Jason. I asked who Jason was, but he fell silent and finally said that he was "the bad one". It was my turn to stay silent.

I glanced at the dashboard on the vehicle. It still hadn't changed time. It was stuck on five fifty-three. I knew it wasn't that late so I wondered why that was so important to him. I looked at him through the rearview mirror. He smiled apologetically.

"We're almost there, Lizzy. It's okay." I bit my tongue and looked away. Who was Lizzy? What was going on?

 **Meanwhile**

"Anna Richards?" A slightly chubby-looking girl came up with tears in her eyes and clutching what seemed to be a handmade newspaper. Rossi smiled at her and she attempted to smile back. He gestured to the table he was sitting at and she slid into the seat, only to fall off. Rossi helped her up and she cried.

"I'm sorry," she said, "it's just… I've never been… I… oh, I never should've let her read it!" she wailed miserably, throwing the newspaper to the floor and sobbing loudly. Rossi picked up the crumbled piece of paper which held an obviously homemade article about the kidnappings and murders he and the team had been investigating. It was written in sharpie and had stick figures instead of actual pictures. He gave a sad smile; Anna reminded him of Zoey, the young girl who'd gotten murdered on Rossi's accidental advice.

"Anna, you couldn't have known this would happen. Did she enjoy your article?" Anna quieted and wiped at her eyes. A little smile played on her lips as she nodded.

"She always… h-humored me," she hiccupped. "She even made Adrianna read it, and Adrianna hates reading."

"So she was the glue in your friendship?" Anna nodded, pigtails flying.

"Yes… she was like the mother we never had. I guess she gets it from her mother," she said with a little smile. Rossi's phone buzzed so he excused himself to answer it.

"Rossi," he greeted. He glanced back at Anna, who had busted into tears once more, but now a dark haired friend was comforting her— at least, she was trying.

"We took the father in," Hotch said from the other line. Rossi frowned.

"Why?"

"Evidence of child abuse. Liquor bottles everywhere, defensive wounds… he even admitted to it. He's proud of it," Hotch said, obvious disgust in his stern voice.

"Thanks," he said before hanging up and slowly turning and walking back to the two girls and sitting down. He analyzed the new girl and saw that she had dyed her hair black. He guessed she was a natural blonde based on how she'd attempted to dye her roots. She had headphones in her ears and they were blaring rock music. She kept an arm around Anna, leather jacket thrown on the table. She had purple fishnet gloves and black fingernails. Her shirt was dark grey and ripped in some places. He almost started to profile her farther, when he remembered that she wasn't the prime.

"Did you two ever go to Aurora's home?" he asked slowly. Anna looked up from her hands and tried to think back. The dark haired girl finally looked up at Rossi and he saw the tears brimming in her eyes that she kept down for the sake of brown haired one.

"Adrianna," she said, doing her best to keep the tremble out of her voice. "And I've been there once. But I wasn't supposed to…" Anna looked at her.

"What…?" she whispered. Adrianna bit her lip and looked away.

"I'm only saying this once," she said to Rossi. "I've only got the strength to say this once and she can't be here when I say it." She had startlingly dark grey eyes. They were stormy and firm as she stared Rossi in the eye. Then he saw the tears building and her lips trembling and he realized she wanted to protect her friend's innocence. Rossi nodded.

"What? No, No, Adrianna, you have to tell me! What was it like? Was she okay? What _happened_?" she screeched. Rossi texted Morgan, who was talking to Aurora's teachers, and told him to escort Anna out and calm her down. Morgan came in, took one look at the hysterical girl and his face softened. He touched her arm and led her out.

"C'mon, sweetheart," he said. She looked back once more at Adrianna, but she couldn't meet her eyes. Adrianna bit her lip. Then she turned to Rossi and took a deep breath. She clutched something in her hand. It was a picture of the three of them.

"I went over to her house. I needed to get away from mine. It's just me and my mom. Sometimes my stepdad, if he can be bothered. He's a… he's an actor and he doesn't have a lot of time. My mom's a lawyer and she's not there either. I didn't want to be by myself so I walked over to her house. We live about fifteen minutes away from each other, so I figured why not?" She put her head in her hands and sighed. "I was stupid," she said, voice shaking. She stopped fighting and let everything out. Her shoulders shook. "I heard him yelling at her. He was drunk. He was slurring his words and calling her things no one should ever have to hear. And he hit her. My ears were ringing just from hearing it. She was begging with him— _screaming_ at him to stop— but he wouldn't listen. I wasn't just going to stand there and let me best friend get hit, so I ran in and…" she looked back up at the agent, who was sitting still and patiently listening. Her eyeliner and mascara made black rivers on her pale face and dripped down onto the table. "And I took one of the empty liquor bottles and I smashed it on his head. He crumpled to the floor and she was sitting there, shivering in a ball." She put the picture down and pushed it towards Rossi. He noticed a pale scar on Adrianna's collar bone in the picture. "I didn't notice until later that one of shards had scratched me. She told me that was the only time he'd ever do it and he would never ever do it again because he loved her. _Because he loved her_. That doesn't happen. That's not love. That's not what fathers do. But I listened. I took her back to my place. I let her go. _I let her go back_. And I can't forgive myself." Her hands shook as she wiped the tears of her face.

Rossi leaned forward and pushed her hair out of her face. "You had faith in her. That's not a bad thing. I'm not telling you to suddenly become a strict Christian," he added at the snarl that was forming. "I'm just saying… put your faith in good things and good people. You'll be fine." He squeezed her hands, smiled and left her to think.

 **Back to Aurora**

I was curled up in a ball in the corner, trembling and terrified. I'd met Jason. He was Emmett. He was two different people at the same time. He'd kissed my forehead, my cheek… my lips. Horrified, I'd pushed him away and… he changed. A fire burned in his eyes. He'd tried to force himself on me, but I refused. He'd beat me, chained me to the wall in a damp basement and left. Emmett came back and unlocked me and gave me a piece of bread and water. He'd left me with one warning that scared me even more than a beating.

 _"_ _Brace yourself… there's more to come."_

* * *

 **Hope y'all enjoyed! (: It was kinda depressing making this, but I just cuddled my cat. (If you don't have a cat or a pet, I suggest cuddling a pillow if you need to.) MWAH, LOVELIES.**

 **~Alice** **3**


	3. Dealing Without You

**Chapter Three: Dealing Without You**

* * *

Anna came rushing in the room, tackling Adrianna from behind, who let out a little yelp of surprise. One of her headphones fell out in the process of trying not to hit the ground head first. Rossi turned around with a start and saw Anna on top of Adrianna, pinning her to the ground and screaming at her hysterically.

"What happened? _What happened, Adrianna?_ " Adrianna was calm though, and when Rossi moved to help she held out a finger: _Wait._ She took out her other headphone and turned off the music. She set it down next to her and sat up, moving Anna into her lap. Anna's lip began to quiver and she lost her grip. Adrianna smoothed the hair away from her friends face, gently caressing her brow and cheek. Anna quieted and curled up, head tucked in the nook between the dark haired girls head and shoulder and she was out. She looked at Rossi and nodded as she pet the sleeping girls head. Rossi came forward and Morgan came rushing in.

"She locked me in the room," he said, half annoyed and half awed that she would do that to him. With his help, Rossi took Anna and laid her down on the floor. Adrianna took her leather jacket and slipped it over the girls' shoulders as a makeshift blanket. Rossi looked at her appreciatively.

"You're very maternal," he said, slightly surprised. She shrugged and tugged her gloves.

"I'm no Rory, but I'm okay, I guess." She straightened out her shirt and looked around. "Any more questions?" Morgan took note she was shaking.

"A few," he said, watching as her head snapped towards him. She sized him up, as if noticing that he was noticing. She then stood perfectly still. Her stormy eyes softened. She gulped, as if she was in trouble. She gave a little cough.

"H-hey Uncle Derek…" Rossi glanced between the two of them.

"Rossi, do you think you could give us a minute?" Rossi nodded and left the room. Adrianna sighed and sat down. Morgan glowered down at her with a protective glare.

"I told your mama I'd find you, but I didn't tell her why you left. You want to explain to me why you're here and not back in Illinois? How did you even _get_ here?" Adrianna bit her lip and looked away. Morgan remembered she'd had a habit of doing that.

"Story time," she said weakly. Morgan sat down next to her.

"I've got time." Adrianna sighed. She looked down at her lap and hooked her hair behind her ear.

"I couldn't stand being there. Watching what he'd do to her. Like she was some toy that could be battered and bruised and she couldn't leave. She didn't want to." She focused her eyes on him and they were cold and dark. "I'll tell you what I told Agent Rossi. That's not love. _That's not love, Derek_. He had no right to hurt her. I told him that." Morgan straightened up and stared at the sixteen year old. "I told him that he had no right and this wasn't love. He hit me and I hit him back. I wasn't going to fall victim. I went to find mom, but she didn't want to leave. She wanted me to apologize. She wanted me to _apologize_ to him. I refused. I admit I was hurt. So I hopped the next train outta there— and just for the record, don't ever try to ride in a suitcase if you get motion sickness— and…" she spread her hands. "Here I am." After at least two minutes of silence she whispered, "I gave her your card."

 **Line Break**

I was still curled up, attempting sleep when the door banged open. I flinched, praying it was Emmett and not Jason. I peered through my fingers, looking for any significant changes.

"Hey, Liz-bear," he said with a quiet chuckle. I tried to croak out something, but I coughed. No, I didn't cough. I _hacked_. I hacked so hard I coughed up blood. I started freaking out. I hated the sight of blood. I screamed, but it got cut off by that disgusting hack I had. Emmett started to scream, but cut himself off. Then he started arguing with himself.

"I told you not to kick her so hard in the ribs. What if she punctured something? I didn't even kick her that hard, you fool! But she's _bleeding_ , Jason. _Bleeding_. Shut up!" He slapped himself. If I hadn't been dying, I might've laughed. Emmitt rubbed his cheek. He looked at me with sympathy. "We have to get her to a hospital. They'll question us, you idiot!" he hissed at himself. "Please," begged Emmitt. "Fine, but we drop her off and watch from a distance," he growled. Emmitt nodded and scooped me up before knocking me out. I lay limp in his arms as we approached the car. Then darkness dissolved my vision into nothing.

 **Line Break (Again)**

Morgan looked at Adrianna for a long time. He finally spoke after minutes of silence. "When were you going to tell them?" Adrianna shook her head and sighed.

"I couldn't bring myself to talk about it." She shed a tear and with a small yelp let it all loose. She shook with every sob that wracked her whole body. She fell to her knees, cradling her arms to her chest. She let out little yelps and gasps and shuddery breaths. Morgan gave a small sigh and swept her into his arms.

"Hey, hey, it's okay. It's hard for you. I know." He cradled her shaking body and messily braided her hair out of the way. She buried her face into his chest and sobbed.

"If I brought… i-if… I c-couldn't…" she hiccupped. Rossi peeked through the window and sighed. Anna woke up and rubbed her eyes. She took one look at her crying friend and started glaring daggers at Morgan. Rossi rushed in and quickly took the girl away before she tackled him, too. Adrianna finally started to calm down and wiggled away from her uncle.

"I thought," she said quietly as she stared at her hands, "if I brought her up, I'd have the nightmares again. I… I couldn't go through that again. I just _couldn't_ , Derek."

"You won't have those nightmares, Adrianna, I promise you." She looked up at him through the choppy layers of her bangs with tortured gray eyes.

"Promise?" she whispered.

"I promise."

 **Another Line Break**

I woke up in an all white room.

"Am I in heaven?" I croaked, trying to take a breath. A woman with curly brown hair hovered over me with a small smile.

"Oh no, sugar. You're at the hospital. Got some nasty bruises. Mind telling me how it happened, honey?" she asked it lightly, but I knew she was prying. I kept silent, because I remembered Jason's warning. She pursed her lips, but she smiled at me. "You've been knocked out for a day or so, hon, but you'll be a-okay in a few hours." That's when Adrianna burst into the room.

"Rory! Rory are you okay?" she looked at me and almost sobbed. I smiled, even though it hurt so bad.

"Yeah. Why wouldn't I be?" Adrianna sobbed at the sight of me. The nurse, whose nametag read Megan with a smiley face, cleared her throat.

"Sorry, sugar, but visiting hours are over." Adrianna sobbed again but left, and I fell asleep to Megan smiling over at me, worry in her eyes.

 **Last One**

"—how are we going to tell her?" I stretched and looked at the slight panic in my uncle's eyes.

"Tell who what?" Agent Rossi looked at me. He sat down next to me and looked over at Derek. He put an arm around me and sighed. "Derek, what's going on?" I asked, terrified.

"Adrianna, there's no easy way to tell you this…" said my uncle.

"Aurora's missing."

* * *

 **DUN DUN DUUUUUNNNN. :D Enjoy, my lovelies!**

 **~Alice**


	4. Gone Again

**Chapter Four: Gone Again**

* * *

I stared at him for a good minute or so before turning to Derek. "He's lying," I said shakily. "Tell me he's lying. Tell me it's not true. _Tell me it's not true, Derek!_ " I screamed, and then gave a choked sob. "He's lying," I sobbed. "He has to be." I couldn't have lost her again. "I just saw her, Derek! She can't be missing— _I just saw her_!" Derek and Rossi tried to get me to calm down, and I knew if I didn't I'd get sedated and I had a terrible fear of needles, but I just couldn't. I jumped up from my seat and barreled through the doors and outside.

"Aurora," I screamed. " _Aurora_." Derek wrapped his arms around me, but I tried my best to escape. Eventually, I just collapsed in his arms, sobbing. "She can't be gone…" I whispered, crying myself to sleep.

I woke up, still in Derek's arms. I whimpered helplessly. "Is she… is she really gone?" I whispered, numb inside.

"I'm sorry, baby girl." He rubbed my back gently, but I couldn't feel it. I yanked myself out of his grip and walked down the sidewalk. He yelled after me and I panicked. I sprinted, with no destination in mind, just away. Far away.

 **Line Break**

I woke up in the basement once more and nearly cried. But I kept myself together and thought of Adrianna. The heart break on her face… I forced myself to think of something else. A happy memory. I let my mind wander.

 _Anna threw a party hat still fresh with glitter at Adrianna, who yelped and ducked out of the way. I laughed. "Hey, I wasn't finished with that one!" I teased, holding up my green ribbon I'd wanted to tie around it. Anna shrugged, giggling._

 _"_ _Get in the Christmas spirit, girl!" she said, doing her impression of her older sister— which included a sassy 'z' snap. I tried not to laugh, but caught Adrianna's eye and we both burst out laughing. We all still had cookie crumbs on our faces and the house smelled like eggnog, vanilla and pine. It was warm and bright and nothing like my house. I loved it. Someday, my house would be warm and cozy and inviting. Not cold and calculating. Anna's mom came in the room, a tray of warm, gooey cookies and cold milk. Her cheeks and the tip of her nose were bright red from the cold, but she looked happy. She reminded me of an elf._

 _"_ _I brought snacks," she said warmly, setting the tray down and kissing all of our heads. Mrs. Richards was extremely motherly like that. I smiled real wide._

 _"_ _Thanks, Mrs. Richards," I said, chomping on a chocolate chip cookie. She beamed at me._

 _"_ _You can always call me Linda, sweetie," she said, kissing my forehead and leaving the room. I smiled, wondering if my own mother would have done that to me. Adrianna opened her mouth, but instead of her voice, someone else spoke from her mouth. "Wake up. Wake up, you little bitch."_

I jumped, startled. Jason was back. I did my best not to whimper, because that would only invite him to do things. Things I didn't want. I took a deep breath.

"Please let me go," I whispered. "I won't ever mention you again, I promise, I won't even—" He cut me off mid-sentence with a back hand so strong my ears rang. I had trouble focusing on him.

"The only way you're leaving here is if you're dead," he snarled, "and if you refuse me, you will be." I felt my eyes go wide.

"No, don't, please," I said, wrestling with the restraints that had me chained to the wall. He smirked at my fruitless attempts. He came towards me and straddled me. I whimpered, but he only unbuttoned his jeans.

When it was over, he left me there, with nothing but a measly blanket to cover my body. My throat was raw from screaming in pain, and my body had about a thousand more bruises. I curled into a ball, whimpering and sobbing. Then Emmett came down and I heard him whispering how I didn't deserve this. He helped me into an oversized shirt and sweatpants. I tried to whisper a thank you, but my voice was so hoarse it didn't even come out. He just smiled sadly at me and left the room. I fell asleep, listening to the growls of my stomach and my chains clanking together.

 **Line Break**

I collapsed into the nearest building, an old coffee shop that hadn't been used in eons. I caught my breath and tried to listen for Derek's footsteps but I couldn't hear anything over my ragged breathing and my heart pounding in my ears. The door burst open and Derek looked at me. Before he could say anything, his phone rang.

"What's up, baby girl?" he panted, sitting next to me. He furrowed his brows, and then smiled at me. "Great. Thanks, Garcia." He looked at me.

"We know where Aurora is." I tried to grasp for words. Finally, I spewed, "I'm coming with you. I'll stay in the van I promise but… I need to see her." He looked at me for the longest time before agreeing and hugging me tightly.

"Please don't run away like that. And speaking of running away…" I sighed as Derek handed me his cellphone. "It's high time you call your mother."

The worst part was the oh-my-gosh-Adrianna-do-you-have-any-idea-how-worried-I-was-two-years-worth-of-worry-building-up-in-me-and-why-in-the-world-didn't-you-call-me. She stopped and gave a shaky laugh, and I was doing my best to keep from crying. "I'm just glad you're safe," she said, and I could imagine the tears coming down her eyes. "You'll be happy to know that I divorced your step-father and am looking for a new place to live… how nice is Quantico?" I gasped, tears gushing from my eyes.

"R-really? I… we can _stay_?" I looked at Derek happily and he smiled, leading me out to the van. I buckled up and listened to my mom talk. When we arrived, I told my mom I had to go but I'd call her later. "I'll talk to you later, sweetheart. I love you." I choked up, needing to hear those words.

"I love you, too, mom." I severed the connection and sat in the car. Derek nodded at me, and rushed out; gun at the ready. I did my best to not run out there and try to help, but I knew what my uncle would say so I stayed put. I heard gunshots and yelling and I flinched. I hated guns. Then it was silent. I couldn't control my curiosity any longer, so I jumped out of the van and started running. I saw my uncle coming out of the house, half carrying Aurora. I sprinted towards her, knocking her to the ground and hugging her tightly. She held me as tightly as she could. I helped her sit up and we sat there, hugging and crying into each other's shoulders for the longest time.

* * *

 **Yay! Adrianna's finally getting her life back together! Or is she…? Mwahahahahaha! You'll never know until the next chapter! On another note, sorry for not updating for so long; we've been having issues at home. But hopefully I'll be updating more often. Ciao!**

 **~Alice**


End file.
